The Witchblade For Boys
by Iesal Perfection
Summary: Reiji Takayama meets the new head of Douji's Bio division, a rash eager man named Manzo Aomori. But Reiji is unaware of the real reason for the choosing of Manzo by Douji's president.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Witchblade

**Chapter One: This Mans Chaos**

Segawa rushes Takayama to the conference room of the newly rebuilt Douji group headquarters. Takayama seemed a little annoyed being it had only been 3 years since Misane's death and they were requesting him to appear before the board of directors. As he enters the room he sees five men staring at him as if waiting on him in desperation. Takayama sits at the edge of the table waiting patiently for the men to respond of at least acknowledge him. The one at the head, normally Takayama's seat, was the head of the entire division the president of the Douji group itself Matsuda Oku "Reiji you might be wondering why we have called you here." "Just get on with it please. My daughter is waiting for me to spend the day with her. So could you please hurry." Reiji demanded. "Yes of course Mr. Takayama." One of his assistants responded. Matsuda began again "We called you in to offer your old position back. Because of Wado's miscalculations 3 years ago he has been since replaced and sent off to the Ryuku division." Matsuda stands up and walks to the opposite side of the table and stands in front of Reiji. "We have since then made several advancements if the field of the Witchblade itself." Upon hearing the word witchblade Reiji stands up with a disgusted look on his face and furiously argues with Oku "You mean to tell that fiasco three years ago wasn't enough to tell us to stay out of the affairs of the supernatural!" As he continues a tall young man burst through the room's doors with a woman on each of his arms wearing a very expensive black and purple suit. The men look at him as he sits at the head of the table and raise his feet across the table with the women looking at and glaring at the men. He bellows "What's up guys. So did that Reiji moron accept the offer?" Matsuda looks at him very agitated "Manzo Aomori this is Reiji Takayama. The man who will hopefully watch over as you lead the Bio division." Reiji looks at Manzo with a sense of distain in his eyes then back at Matsuda and then nods his head yes "I'll do it. Especially sense the new head of the Bio division looks too young to understand what the company is about. He'll probably run it into the ground if I don't." As Reiji turns around to leave Manzo stands up and slams his hands on the table glaring and peering at Reiji with hate in his eyes and even more in his voice "Hey Takayama!" Reiji stops and looks back into Manzo's eyes "Don't think I'm doing this cause I like you or something. As far as our relationship goes its only so you can help built a better….Witchblade!" Reiji looks a little stunned upon seeing his look Manzo smirks at him. "They didn't tell you did they? Guess I stopped them. Tell him Oku…..Why you really called him out here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dancing with the Unknown

As Oku sits in his office Takayama stands waiting on an explanation for what he now knows about Manzo. Oku starts "Several months ago, we contacted him in an attempt to check our suspicions, to see if his test results would fit our expectations." "What test results?" Takayama asking out of curiosity. "The ones in which an unknown anomaly or obstruction was discovered under his pancreas." Oku pauses and stands up and stands at his large office window overlooking the newly built downtown of the city and looks over his shoulder at Takayama." He held within his body a….Witchblade, but it was his own version of a witchblade." "How did you know it was for him" Takayama interrupted. "The doctors said as soon as it was removed it clamped to his wrist like a parasite to its host." Takayama is shocked by what he was hearing from his former colleague and friend. He sits down and looks at the ceiling as Oku continued with the story of amazement.

As Manzo sits in his office he remembers the pain he endured at the hands of Oku and his team to test his witchblade, as he does Takayama comes in, "Manzo I heard about the condition you had to deal with." "So what. I don't want your sympathy." Manzo replies. "Besides I get paid a lot of money to shut my mouth and to lead the Bio division. Now what do you want?" He turns around in his seat as Takayama steps into the light of the window.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Takayama states as he sits on one the two couches in his office.

"Out of a confidentiality agreement I am not at liberty to speak of my ordeal… But since you now work for the company you deserve to know." Manzo replies.

"They performed," Manzo started "Electro therapy to see its' reactions, the witchblade mean. They also took out my pancreas examined my lungs, brain, and reproductive organs…. But I think they did all that for a simple show of skill, since I was the guinea pig. As I laid their mostly unconscious don't be fooled I was awake for most of it, but I couldn't move and I couldn't feel any of it, but let me tell I could lose my lunch if I could've. They said I was under for almost three days, I was their little toy until they were done or all those drugs wore off." As Manzo continues the on his desk begins ringing, he is a little hesitant to answer it, but he does after almost four rings. "Hello…..yes. Well then increases the aptitudes by four more….I don't care about that just do it. Goodbye." He stands up and faces Takayama with his hands in his pockets "Well Reiji its time for me to leave for now. Please lock the door on your way out." "Oh then I guess I'll be leaving as well." Takayama stands up "As you wish." They both leave the room together and go their separate ways, but Reiji looks back as Manzo rounds the corner and stops and begins contemplating his own actions of the day and hopes it's not a replay of three years ago.

Takayama is in his new office much bigger than his last one signing off on several pages when Segawa comes in and hands him more pages from a thicker set of pages. "This is the complete information on Manzo's test results." Segawa informs. "Thank you, Segawa. I know you could get in trouble for this." Takayama admits "Don't worry about it Sir." "Where is Manzo now. I called his office, but I didn't get an answer." Takayama asks "Oh he is probably gone by now Sir it's almost 9 o'clock." "Oh no I have to get out of here." He states as he scrambles out for his things. He rushes out and thanks Segawa again.

It's late at night at a house out in the woods when there's a knock on the door, Rihoko Amaha, now nine years old answers the door exclaiming smiling ear to ear "Daddy you're late!" she then sees its not Takayama, and seems confused. "Sorry little girl I'm not your old man." the figure in the dark states.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Institution**

Rihoko sits in front of the TV as Manzo sits behind her on the couch. "So you're Takayama's little girl. Man you look a lot like him, but you're kinda cute which makes it weird." "Yeah, so you work with my dad?" "Yes it was actually not my decision or his for that matter. Yeah he has come back to Douji for good this time." "I hope not." She says as she hugs her knees, "Why is that?" he asks all ready knowing why. "Cause he'll never be home like today." "Look kid," he says as he gets down on the floor next to her "I promise your dad can handle working and take you out a lot more with his new position at Douji." "Really? You promise?" she says as a smile covers her face "Of course I do." He looks at his witchblade as it starts glowing dark blue "Not now." He says to himself "Okay Rihoko." He says as he stands up, "Time for you go to bed." "Awww! Can I stay up for daddy?" "Sorry kiddo it's past midnight. Little princesses like you need their beauty sleep. Come on hurry off to bed now." "Okay, wake me up when daddy gets here." She says as she runs up stairs, "okay." He stands out on the balcony as Rihoko tucks herself into her own bed upstairs. Manzo is now detecting an Ex-con moving quickly towards him from the closet. Manzo holds his arm into the air activating his Witchblade; it covers his body in dark armor and wrapping under his chin forcing multiple veins out in his face. The armor fits perfectly around his body like a fitted suit, he jumps clear into the forest landing with a large crash. He begins walking for a bit then stops. He forces his blade from the side of right arm the same arm his Witchblade sits on. He swings the blade back slicing through several trees and unveiling a large Ex-con on wheels. It is larger than him with a large gun on its left arm it swings it gun down onto him, he blocks but is then smacked into a large rock, Manzo looks at it as it prepares to fire, Manzo rolls to the side he then jumps into the air at it, but lands in front of it running behind it confusing it Manzo then pulls his blade back out cutting its right arm off Manzo then runs right out in front of it and smirks at it then gives chase to Manzo who runs to a cliff it then fires upon Manzo with him slicing through his bullets with a smirk on his face still. Manzo then cuts his gun off from a distance then slashes again hitting and cutting his chest deeply. Manzo then crosses his arms as it draws closer to him he then holds his arms flexing then pulls a blade out of both his arms then runs towards it ending up behind him. It then falls to pieces and explodes. Manzo then runs back to Takayama's home as Takayama himself drives up. Manzo jumps to the balcony and turns back to normal.


End file.
